1. Field of the Art
Generally, the present application relates to video game controllers, and more particularly, to physical, add-on shells to game controllers that use the game controllers to route signals to or from the shells to video game consoles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As video games become more immersive, consumers are demanding more realistic and arcade-like input controllers than the “standard” D-pad gamepad (a.k.a. joypad) controllers that typically come packaged with their video game consoles. Stand-alone alternate controllers, such as steering wheel and gas pedal, flight stick and throttle, keyboard and touchpad, gun-like, and similar game controllers have existed for some time. When using these alternate controllers, players typically unplug and set aside the gamepad controllers because the gamepad controllers are unused while the alternate controllers are played.
Unplugging wired controllers, no matter what the type, can be difficult if wires are routed through entertainment centers in which there are many other wires. One must thread and pull or push wires through tight spaces, sometimes while precariously dangling over the back of a set of other electronics. Plugging and unplugging the cables may not be good for the cables. After repeated engagement and disengagements the plastic tips and metal contacts begin to wear away, negating a tight fit.
Wireless controllers alleviate some of the problems with wires, but wireless controllers can offer their own problems when engaged and disengaged from a video game system. Sometimes, they require re-synchronization. Other times, a bout of troubleshooting is required by a player in order to get his or her controller to be recognized by the video game console. This can wear at on/off switches, battery compartments, or other common areas with which one fiddles while troubleshooting a nonworking system.
Regardless of whether a controller is wired or not, unused controllers take up space. Often they either add to clutter around one's video game console, or they require a separate area to be stored. Often, they are tossed aside, ready to be stepped upon, chewed upon by younger siblings, squashed underneath sofa cushions, or simply misplaced.
Existing alternate controllers replace the entire standard game controller. They use control signals allocated for the standard controller's buttons and D-pad (i.e., directional pad). They have their own signal conditioning circuitry and physical plug or wireless transmitter that sends a player's inputs to the console. To interface with the console, the alternate controllers must duplicate some, if not all of, the interface circuitry in a standard controller.
Alternate controllers often feel cheap. More often than not they must not only emulate a real device, such as a steering wheel, but they must duplicate the circuitry for interfacing with a game console while being priced low enough for the mass market. In particular, gun controllers have become more realistic, but they sometimes feel like mere add-ons to some games, such as a first-person-shooter games. There is a need in the art for more realistic but inexpensive video game controllers including gun-like controllers.